Not So Fast
Not So Fast is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony given to protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez by Gay Tony from his apartment at the Little Italy district of Liberty City or the Hercules nightclub. It ties in with Museum Piece of Grand Theft Auto IV and Collector's Item of The Lost and Damned. This mission takes place from Luis's point of view, in which he ambushes the diamond exchange between Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, and the Jewish Mob. In this mission, Luis escapes via helicopter while Niko and Johnny fight goons in the right and left hallway, respectively. Luis drops down from the scaffolding and chases after Isaac Roth after killing several guards and Mori Green during the deal. Isaac hides under the table from Luis. After making Luis an offer, Isaac is knocked unconscious by the butt of his rifle and Luis makes it to the roof, where he takes Yusuf's gold-plated Buzzard to safety after dealing with three police choppers. Upon completion the player is awarded the Diamonds Forever achievement. Walkthrough You start from Hercules. You'll phone Yusuf Amir to borrow his Buzzard, which now has gold plating. After the phone call, get to the West River Helipad, which is not far. Once in the Buzzard, fly to The Libertonian. Once there, go down the scaffolding and watch the deal cutscene from Luis's point of view. After the cutscene is finished, climb up the ladders and get back to your Buzzard and fly back to the Helipad. However, 3 NOOSE Annihilator's will force you to turn back and destroy them. It is not a walk in the park however, as they will shoot rockets from their chopper, as well as use their new explosive rounds on you. Use your miniguns to destroy them, as it might be hard to aim the rockets while you're swinging around. A skilled pilot will easily destroy the helicoptors. Destroy them and back to the Helipad. Tony will shout through his Schafter window: "Hey Lou, arriving in style!" and Luis gives him the diamonds. Not So Fast 2.JPG|Luis about to ambush the deal. Not So Fast 3.JPG|Luis in Yusuf Amir's gold plated Buzzard taking out LCPD Annihilators. Trivia * The dealer who fires at Luis in the cutscene has a Pump Shotgun, but the shotgun lying on the ground afterwards is the Combat Shotgun. * Just like from Johnny's and Niko's point of view, it is possible to kill the other protagonist. Luis can kill both of them, although you fail the mission if any of them die, despite them being enemies.You will also fail for abandoning Yusuf's Buzzard if you go too far away from it,because you have to escape in it. * Niko was animated with a different running style during his appearance in this mission. It is the same animation that Brucie and Roman take when on friend activities. * Niko can be heard shooting a SMG and Johnny shooting an Assault Shotgun during this mission. * This is the first time this event was seen in a different cinematic point of view, as camera angles were edited to show what Luis was doing while Niko and Johnny tried to sell the diamonds. It seems that there has been a re-recording of Luis's voice. There is a slight difference between The Ballad Of Gay Tony and the other versions. * Before climbing the ladder to escape the museum, you can hear both Niko and Johnny taunting their enemies. * One of the people inside calls the Buzzard a golden monstrosity, while Luis calls it a golden goose. * If you have a Carbine Rifle or a M249, it will be replaced by the AK-47 after the cutscene when busting the deal. * In GTA IV, Johnny´s bike (the earlier Hellfury was retconned here by Johnny's Hexer) is standing next to the door Johnny uses to exit. However, there is no helicopter on the roof of the museum, and no Annihilator wrecks in the streets after fleeing. Which means that Rockstar Games didn't know (yet) how Luis would end up in this mission. Though in the mission it is possible the Annihilators will not confront you till you're well over the river. * In GTA IV, the bike Johnny used to escape was a Hellfury, this was retconned in TLAD with his custom Hexer. Also, during both GTA IV and TLAD, Luis' version of events were not planned past the point where he crashes the deal, therefore there is no sign of his Buzzard or any Annihilator's in the sky- this can also be seen in TLAD credits. * This mission is probably the easiest way to obtain the Police Maverick. Just kill the officers and take it. You will, however, fail the mission, since you have to get in the Buzzard. *The Police in the Annihilators will yell at Luis to "Put that weird ass chopper down now!" a refrence to it's strange colour. *In the opening cutscene Tony makes refrence to Gracie's absence saying "Were the fuck is Gracie? She's supposed to meet me here" this could mean the GTA IV Mission were she was kidnapped "I'll Take Her..." has already took place. *Inside the museum in GTA 4 and GTA:TLAD there were Italian mobsters trying to gun down Niko and Johnny, but in Luis's version the people in the mueseum are police. Just a minor error. *Luis has the highest wanted rating after escaping the Libertonian. You'll hear the police dispatcher send an FIB team after him External Link *Not So Fast (100% Complete) mission on youtube. Mission Requirements es:Not So Fast Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony